extreme_dancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 4
Just Dance 4 '''is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on October 2nd, 2012 with the Wii U version being released on November 18th, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; '''Umbrella by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song can be unlocked in-game. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies and create playlists for other players. The Wii U controller allows for on-screen writing, which can be used for live dedications or taking pictures/videos of the dance moments. Also, 3 songs are included, Ain't No Other Man, Domino and Want U Back. Songs G - Girl B - Boy '*' - Cover P - PAL region (Europe and Australia) N - NTSC region (North and South America) S - Special edition on PAL Wii, main list already on others E - DLC on NTSC Wii, main list already on others C - Cheetos Code (NTSC on Wii and Xbox only) Mashups This is where dancers from past games and the same game and their moves are put in one routine, each for a short amount of time. * * means that song is covered. *(PW) means that mashup is exlusive to PS3 and Wii U version. *(W) means that mashup is exlusive to Wii U version. *(U) means that mashup is unlocked by U-Play (Except Wii). Downloadable Content All DLC's are 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles (NW) - NTSC Wii only (P) - PAL region only (WXP) - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only (WC) - Without code Category:Just Dance